


Spilled Paint

by DikkuChan



Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Bukkake, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DikkuChan/pseuds/DikkuChan
Summary: Drawcia has a severe case of artist block. After taking a look at of of her discarded pieces, Dark Matter decides to help.
Relationships: Drawcia & Dark Matter
Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833937
Kudos: 4





	Spilled Paint

In an old painter’s studio somewhere in Dream Land, Drawcia was lost in thought. Tubes of paint and brushes were lying about on the floor, and blank canvases and paint splotches decorated the old plaster walls. For the past several months, she was beside herself trying to imagine what her next masterpiece will be. When she felt she had a concept, she’d place herself in front of the canvas that’s been resting in a corner for several days, and gaze at it until she realizes the thought had vanished. She sighed; this occurrence has become all too common for her. “Have I lost my touch? I used to create so much! What happened?” The sorceress said to herself. Her sisters, Vividria and Paintra tried to reassure her in these times of frustration to no avail. But currently, neither sister was there for her. She plopped onto the floor, slumped over in her depressed state. “I hate this. I hate myself, why can’t I do this?” she said once more to herself. A deep voice spoke from the shadows, “Why would you hate yourself…?” The mysterious voice made the witch shoot up from her slouched state on the floor, and she was floating above the floor once more. She turned around to find a dark blob behind her, wearing a dull cloak. Its sole, red eye seemed indifferent as it views Drawcia’s incomplete paintings. The individual wasn’t new to her, as she knows precisely who it is. It was her darling, Dark Matter, who opted to see what his lover was up to. “What are you doing here, Dark Matter?” Drawcia inquired. “Hmm, why not? I never really got to experience your talent during my prior outings.” Dark Matter answered. The art mage gave up on trying to pry the swordsman on more information, as it would’ve been a fruitless task, instead she moved closer to him to join him in his reflections. “I’m beginning to feel as though I’ve painted everything I could paint.” Drawcia relented, glancing one of her oil paintings of a picturesque valley in Dream Land. “I’ve been everywhere in Popstar and painted everything in it! I feel like I’m stuck.” Dark Matter believed he somewhat comprehended Drawcia’s dilemma, but he had no idea how to console her. But he pondered, has she really painted everything? “Drawcia? May I ask you something?” Dark Matter voiced. The sorceress spoke, “Yes?” The cloaked blob moved to where the empty painting Drawcia glared stood. “Have you really painted everything? You said you’ve made art of all of Dream Land, but I’m sure just this land isn’t all you can do. Have you painted people?” As soon as the question was uttered, the paint sorceress nodded. “Well, of course! I’ve painted enough Waddle Dees to populate the planet…"

Dark Matter then glanced at a painting that was sloppily placed in a nearby trash can. The peculiar thing was it finished, so maybe there was a reason it was tossed. “What about that one? Another mistake?” The dark being asked. Drawcia suddenly became uneasy. To Dark Matter, however, it seemed typical because of Drawcia’s perfectionism. “Um, yes! I made a foolish mistake! There’s no reason to look at it! Wait!” Drawcia blurted, pouncing for the swordsman, who moved out of her way before she could really do anything of worth. He formed a pair of hands and picked up the piece to take a closer look. Drawcia picked up the magic paintbrush and began to hit Dark Matter with it as her last line of defense, he shrugged off the feigned assault. “Please! I-I can explain!” After rolling his eye to his lover’s antic’s, he finally gave the watercolor a glimpse. 

He didn’t anticipate much, but he was surprised it was a painting of himself. The details of his garb were spectacular, the lighting was flawless, and his red eye really popped out against the other colors he was depicted in. He’d say that the eye would be the most eye-grabbing part of the portrait, if It weren’t for the fact that it was being overshadowed by the absurdly sizable and erect penis Drawcia painted on him. The enchantress made certain to give it as much detail as everything else. He’d never have imagined that she was the sort of artist to depict such erotica. Dark Matter couldn’t find it in himself to even be offended, being more intrigued than anything. “Is this how she perceives me…?” He thought to himself. When he glanced to Drawcia for a response, she was covering her now blushing face with her hat. “I don’t see why you’d throw away such a gorgeous piece, Drawcia. I thought that art was a way to express oneself.” Drawcia sighed in exasperation, dropping her hat on the floor. “You’re right about that, but… I’m not really that good at making suggestive pieces. I don’t really have enough references. You know?” The swordsman placed the piece on a nearby shelf, “Perhaps I could help.” As much as she wanted to talk Dark Matter down from his offer, Drawcia realized that this will be the only time that she’d be able to look at a specimen in person. “I-I’ll give it a try.” She spoke, as she moved to her blank canvas.

The sorceress positioned herself in a way for her to paint and look at Dark Matter at the same time. During that time, Dark Matter made quick work making his “other sword” appear, as it’s the same method as forming his disembodied hands. Unfortunately, his dick wasn’t as smugly erect as it was in the painting. It still required some manual work to make it look the way it did. Drawcia didn’t seem to mind, as she was still painting her subject anyway. “Do you want me to pose a certain way or something?” A put-off Dark Matter asked. Drawcia shook her head, too fixated on her task to speak. Now that her hat was gone, the dark swordsman was able to fully see the sorceress’ charming, lilac face. Her golden eyes starred wistfully at him, one of them were obstructed by her lengthy, sky blue bangs. He was fascinated by Drawcia, as he is with the inhabitants of Dream Land. But something about the woman made him really adore her. It was then when he began to envision the item of his affection in such an exposed position. He began to stare at the artist lustfully, mentally disrobing her. His hands wanted to grope her pudgy lilac body and run his fingers through her hair. As vivid as his mind was, it was a matter of time before his horniness became glaringly evident. Drawcia didn’t mind that Dark Matter was gawking so attentively at her, until she glanced at the epitome of his longing. Just like in her art, Dark Matter’s dick stood, utterly rigid. Usually nothing could disturb Drawcia from her work, but her sweetheart's obvious member kept her from concentrating enough to finish her work. “Uh…Um, D-Dark Matter…?” A befuddled Drawcia asked. “Is something wrong?” Dark Matter haughtily quipped, moving closer to her.

“Wh-what are you doing? Why are you so…?” the mage trailed off. “Aroused? Lustful? Horny?” the dark knight completed her sentence. Suddenly he pushed the witch to the floor, pinning her beneath his robust body. “Ahhh~!” Drawcia screamed. Her breathing heavy, she was gradually becoming turned on from the forceful behavior. The dark swordsman ripped off the sorceress’ cloak, leaving her stark naked. Dark Matter’s wicked hand caressed Drawcia’s soft cheek, nuzzling his face against hers. Her face was hot to the touch, deeply blushing. The dark being’s hands hungrily groped at the body of the witch, who was suppressing her whining. One of the entity’s hands happened upon his mate's slit, which was already soaked, and began to tease the entrance. The witch softly moans at the touch, sounding rather needy for more. It became evident she was never touched like this by anyone. “Is this ample inspiration for you, Drawcia?” the swordsman asked, his fleshy sword pressed against Drawcia’s side. “This more than just a little inspiration, mmmh~” she flirted, rubbing her body against him. Dark Matter returned her actions by ruthlessly grinding his dick against Drawcia’s sensitive body. The copious amounts of precum oozing from his cock made it pleasurable for them both. “Dark Matter, my love~” the sorceress’ lust-filled voice spoke. “Yes, Drawcia?” a curious Dark Matter asked. “May you supply me with a little bit of…white paint?” Drawcia received her answer in the form of Dark Matter nuzzling her face once more, and placed his huge dick onto her willing pussy. “Hmm…” Dark Matter hesitated before ramming his meat into his love’s tight snatch, waiting for her abrupt screeching to cease before he continued his reflections. “I don’t know how you would do any painting with dark matter semen, but I’ll entertain the thought~” he said amongst thrusts.

Several minutes of delightful and unrelenting fucking has provided Dark Matter a lot of “paint” to give to Drawcia. She already had three ear-piercing orgasms and gushed all over his dick and balls. After a few affectionate prods, he filled her pussy with oodles of dark matter cum with fewer spurts. He got up from laying upon the sorceress, looming over her weary body to ejaculate all over it. Rope after rope shot from his meaty sword, covering the witch in his seed. After draining his balls of everything he had, Dark Matter consequently realized just how carried away he’d become. There was no part of Drawcia’s body that wasn’t covered in Dark Matter’s cum. “Th-Thank you, Dark Matter. This is all the inspiration I need~”

Dark Matter left, as he usually does when he feels he’s needed elsewhere. Drawcia was still on the floor, reserving whatever energy she had left. Paintra chose the most inopportune time to check on her twin, as she was left pondering how Drawcia had white paint all over herself with no open paint cans to be found… “Drawcia?! Are you ok?”


End file.
